


Splatterfest

by Shivern



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, F/M, Facial, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: Peri likes to get what she wants, and what she wants is inside a very luck (or perhaps unlucky) guy.Also, comes with an image courtesy of my friendAvernal! Clickhereto see it!





	Splatterfest

“Why don’t you just stand right here, buddy? Take a load off and let me give you one of my  _ special  _ treats,” she whispers.

The cavalier pushes you into the wall, her blue-purple hair bouncing as she kneels before you. Her fingers, dainty yet deadly, undo your belt. Its clasp jingles as she yanks your pants downwards, exposing your underwear. She’s got a devilish smile, a surprise in store. Whether it is a curse or a blessing is unknown to you. Only Peri truly knows what she's going to do next. 

Most of the time, at least.

“Don't be so  _ deathly _ shy now, let that little man stand…,” Peri murmurs, sneaking some fingers into your undergarments. You tremble a bit at her coolness of her touch. Satisfied by the rising heat, another grin was gleaming on her pretty face. “Perhaps I should do the same, I don't want you  _ dropping dead _ from shame.~”

She retreats from your nethers, hands working quickly to undo her own clothing. Her dress, undershirt, bra, it all falls away. All that remains is her striped choker, something that has always grabbed your interest. Peri’s chest is free, exposed to your eyes. That soft flesh and tender mounds are nigh irresistible. Those perky breasts of hers are so tempting, you just want to touch them, but there's that one saying that no doubt holds true here.

Curiosity killed the cat. Or rather, Peri kills the overly curious man who gets too handsy.

Regardless, her nudity does the trick. The ‘little man’ she's so keen on ‘killing’ likes it. Your underwear tents in no time, Peri cooing happily. Once more she dives into them, this time pulling them down to finally get a look. A peep and a giggle escaped her as it came dangerously close to bumping her nose. You shudder as she gets close, nuzzling in to see what you're all about.

Peri’s fingers inch their way up your thigh, wrapping around your nervously eager manhood. Her dainty digits are peculiarly precise, they trace all around you expertly. Across the base, around the head, even your balls are grasped with a sort of gentleness unlike the cavalier’s normal disposition. It's no real surprise, that under such a pleasurable assault, that the first drops of precum begin welling up.

She gives you a toothy grin as she goes in for the kill.

“I've got a real sweet tooth; I like a scoop, or five, of sugar in my tea. But some things are so rare, they're worth  _ killing _ to get a taste of,” Peri says, flashing that smile of hers. “I wonder how you taste…’

You feel worried that she may be disappointed, but thankfully that doesn't seem to be the case. She holds your base tight, her fingers forming a tight ring, as her tongue does some sampling. The air was warm, but you swore you could see her hot, heavy breath as she opened her mouth. That tongue of her glistened, outstretched and ready for use. 

Her first taste is done with a long, exaggerated lick from the base to the tip. Peri finally gets what she wants, a low hum escaping her throat. That ruby red eye of hers watches your reaction, glinting as you let out an anxious huff. She can tell you like it, sense your enjoyment of even the smallest touch. So she takes another, and another. You can tell the cavalier is getting as much pleasure out of this as you; you're her glorified lollipop, and she's after the filling in the middle.

She relents after a bit, the fingers around your base now moving slowly along your length. “Ah… delicious! You really know what a girl likes, don't ya? Let's get another taste before I  _ plunge _ this sword of yours in.”

That soft, yet coarse voice makes your spine tingle. Peri’s hunger is more than evident; she's looking at you like hot, tasty meat. Each tiny stroke brings forth rivulets of your clear, sticky pre. Leaning in, head tilted up, she let's it drip into her awaiting maw. She savors it, plays with it, lets it fill her palate until she's fully familiar with your unique flavor. It's almost torturous.

Her unrelenting motions have you gritting your teeth. Your knees feel weak, breath ever heavier. This nightmarishly talented young woman has you on edge, milking you of what she wants, ready to sink her teeth into you. You want it too, to experience it. To give Peri what she wants. How could you say no? Would you even dare tell her no?

“This. Is. Perfect,” she growls happily, wrapping the rest of her fingers around you. Peri knows she'll need a full grip. “If  _ this _ is so great, I can't wait for what else is in store… But don't worry, I know my way around anything that can  _ stab _ deep.”

You give no objections as she takes you, her soft, wet lips wrap around you. She sucks gently, lapping at your tip with her tongue as her fingers twist about your shaft. The cavalier hums a sweet sound, sliding you deeper. Little bobs of her head, pretty pigtails following in time, ease her down further and further. Your fingers curl, nails catching slightly on the wall, as she takes you halfway.

Her deft muscle twists around you. It slathers you with slick saliva, making her following passes even better. Peri’s meticulous motions were unlike her compulsive nature, though they were hardly unwelcome when she began to get into her full rhythm. 

Her lips slide back and forth across your cock, always stopping at the head for a brief moment to tease your glans before diving back down. Peri moans passionately, her voice reverberating into you. You wonder if it could even get better than this, and, as if reading your mind, she begins to prove that it can. She winks at you, signaling something sinister and you brace yourself as she takes you even deeper.

You feel yourself sliding into the deepest parts of her mouth. Her head twists back and forth, forcing herself down. The back of her throat meets your tip as she gets to the hilt, her lips curling in exertion. Tears reflexively form in her eyes, the strain difficult for even a woman like her. She's not one to give up though. Peri takes you past the last, hard bend and her lips finally meet your base. Stifling your gasp, you look at her in awe as her lusty expression returns.

Her moist, warm breath buffets you as she adjusts, grips your legs with her strong hands, and again begins to move. Over and over, she takes in your entirety. Lewd squelches sound from her throat, saliva dripping from her lips. Peri truly is an expert, her muscles maintain their pressure, seeming to pulse around you. Her tears continue to bead, slowly rolling down her cheek and carrying her dark mascara with them. It's hot, sexy; your mind lusts for her forever more.

But your breath is becoming shallow. You won't last much longer if she continues like this. Surprises were never Peri’s strong suit, at least when directed at her. Between your much needed lungfuls of air, you warn her. It's for the better, you'd thought, but that just gave her an excuse to do more. That look in her eyes, the sudden crimson shine, she'd flashed that many times today.

Slowly, she inches off your manhood, your wetted skin gradually exposed to the summer air. Long strings of saliva follow behind as the last leaves her, bridging between her lips and your sensitive skin. She pants, smiling at happy, plotting smile. You're certain now that there's more in store.

“Can't wait to  _ let _ those juices, hmm? Allow me to assist,” she offered, her soft voice oddly soothing.

Her connotation of the word ‘let’ worried you though, and you became even more so as she descended on you. Peri, mouth wide, came at an angle. You saw her flash those teeth and for a second your heart seemed to stop. The cavalier’s pearly smile came down atop your glans. Your lungs filled with air in an instant, eyes shut tight, muscles pulled tight, bracing for the inevitable.

Thankfully, you weren't meeting a gruesome fate. Today, at least.

Instead, only bliss came through your nerves. You open your eyes to see her own shut in concentration. Peri’s molars, normally something to be feared in this situation, massage your tender tip while the ones up front slide along your crown. Each rough ridge of her teeth can be felt, like bolts of lightning lancing up your spine. Never could you have expected this would happen, but, then again, this girl wasn't exactly predictable. 

Hopefully she wouldn't sneeze.

It's a strangely quiet moment, just the sound of you and Peri’s breathing, along with the occasional sound from her. Her hand joins in, fingers curled tight and stroking with a slow, strong purpose. As time passes, you find that edge coming closer once more. The deep urge comes gradually, building with each squeeze and brush of her pearly teeth. You still find it odd, how caring Peri could be. She was troubled in her own ways, but perhaps also more than just a bit misunderstood. 

“So soft…,” she murmurs, tongue instinctively licking at your cock. “You better be sure to share  _ all _ of your appreciation.”

It wasn't like you had a choice; the pressure was still rising, like a knot deep in your loins. Every touch is a pull on the string, loosening your grasp and control. How long you could still last is beyond your knowledge, but it was coming quick. For the last time, you try to warn her. She just gives a small giggle in response, humming as if to give permission to you. 

At least, you assume it is.

Regardless, this constant, rough massage proves too much. Her long, slow stroking propelled you forward. Peri was too good; her methods too effective. You groan as that knot unravels, a sudden rush of amazing pleasure bursting out inside you. Knees locked, your dick twitches as something else comes rushing out.

Peri’s surprised by the force, ‘good surprised’ and thankfully not ‘stabby surprised’, as the first few loads of cum plaster her tongue and teeth. She moans in thanks, letting her enamel vice grip fall away to further experience your promised appreciation. Her free hand jerks your length, each stroke coaxing out another jet of your seed, tongue out and eager to catch them. Neither of you turn out to be very accurate of aim, though.

The pearly goo lands just about everywhere. Peri’s lovely blue hair is given thick, white highlights. Not even her hair ribbon was safe. Her nose, cheeks and chin are tagged next, with more than a few strands. Cheeks flush, burning red, she's especially pleased as the last of your reserve lands on her chest. You'd always thought her supple skin could use decoration, and you're happy to finally see that a pearl necklace is just perfect on her. 

It was a sticky, visceral few seconds. In the blink of an eye, you'd emptied everything for her, and she was thrilled. What you would give for another go.

Peri’s motions were gentle, letting you relax back into the real world. Large wads dribble from your slit, running along your length and down her hand. She chuckles, giving a messy kiss to your overly sensitive tip. It makes you wince, not that the cavalier minded that. Her messy mouth breaks out into a sly grin, tongue circling her lips to collect your gift.

Her small voice was filled with glee as she spoke. “What a  _ massacre _ ! You splattered me soooo good; must have been experience to  _ die  _ for.~”

Her painted nails scratch at your skin affectionately as you admit to how much you enjoyed it. She begs you describe it; your description only makes her happier with each word. You can tell it arouses her, her body growing flush. If you weren't spent you'd help her obvious issues, you tell her. Peri purrs almost immediately, an idea popping into her head.

“If you want to make it up to me, you  _ better _ come through,” she murmurs with a deadly, serious tone.

You wouldn’t dare break that vow. Not with a girl like Peri. Especially since you wanted to live to see the end of the month.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
